The newlyweds
by drgnslyr1100
Summary: It has been 10 years since the overthrow of the Britannian government and Lelouch and C-2 are now married.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this fanfic all credit goes to the code geass creators and editors

Code Geass Fanfiction

Ten years after the assignation of the Holy Britannian Empire Leaders in Japan. C-2 and Lelouch are happily living out their lives and the new king and queen of the United States of Japan. And thus is where our story begins…

"Lelouch, dinner is ready." Called C-2 to Lelouch who was now her husband.

"Coming sweetheart." Called Lelouch as he was hurrying about trying to find the paperwork for the finalization of the new government he and C-2 and the Black Knights created.

"Lelouch don't forget your homework is due tomorrow." Said the student council president, Milly Ashford.

"I know Milly, but can't you see I have a government to run with C-2." Shouted Lelouch over the rucass coming from upstairs. "Hey Suzaku! Can't you keep it down up there?"

Just as Lelouch finished Suzaku came running down the stairs of the newly built mansion and was yelling at Arthur the cat to get off of him. Lelouch, C-2, and Milly all started laughing.

"It isn't funny!" Yelled Suzaku at them. "Can't you see I am in pain from this cat biting my ankle all the time! Lelouch can't you use your geass on this dang cat and tell it to stop biting me or something?"

Lelouch laughed, "Unfortunately my Geass doesn't work on animals I have tried that once before and it resulted in C-2 having to carry me off because the animal became upset and broke out of its cage."

C-2 laughed at the memory, "Lelouch, I have saved you how many times from animals? You were never the animal loving type same as Suzaku over there."

"C-2 let me ask you something." Said Milly as she walked over to stir the stew that was cooking for all of them.

"Yes? What is it?" Asked C-2 in a peculiar voice.

"If your immortal and have the power to give anybody Geass, then why did you give Lelouch his power if you knew he wasn't going to be able to turn it off after a period of time?" She asked intrigued.

"Well you see this may come as a shock to you Milly," Suzaku said as C-2 was about to answer her, "But me and Lelouch have been being watched by C-2 since we were both very young. Lelouch and I just happened upon her at the beginning of all the world domination thing with terrorist's."

"And that's when I thought Suzaku was dead because he was shot by one of the general's, but it turned out he got saved by a watch he was carrying. Imagine that an inanimate object saving Suzaku's life" Lelouch Said with a slight smile.

"And so because you can't turn your Geass off, Lelouch, you wear that piece of machinery over your eye so you don't say something to someone and then they carry it out without you wanting them to? That is correct right?" Said Milly in a curious tone.

"Yes it is. I designed it myself believe it or not." Said C-2 proudly as she went over to kiss Lelouch.

"Lelouch, your ride is here." Said Nunnally as she wheeled herself in with a man who Lelouch regonized from the old days of fighting against Britannia.

"Well look who it is the wonderfully newlyweds Lelouch and C-2. It's been a long time since I have seen you guys. I have been so busy with errands to the Chinese Federation trying to negotiate a deal that will prevail for us all." Said the man who was nicely dressed in a military uniform from the Black Knights.

"Well, well if it isn't the mighty Ohgi. I take it the plan went well and the Chinese Federation is now ready to surrender their plot of land on our soil to us?" Said Lelouch as everyone in the room went silent for a long time.

"Lelouch, you never told me about the Chinese Federation having land on our soil and that you were going to take it back by force if necessary." Said Milly as she stood shocked to hear this.

"Well actually I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure that this plan was going to work." Said Lelouch solemnly.

"I knew about it, but only because Lelouch's mind and my mind are linked somewhat." Said C-2 to the others in the room.

"C-2 you never told me you could hear my thoughts or know what I was thinking." Said Lelouch surprised to hear this.

"Well actually I never told you before because you were always busy fighting and we never actually had time to sit down and talk about the effects of your Geass." Said C-2 to Lelouch.

"Oh speaking of which Lelouch before you leave I need to discuss something with you about you know what." Said C-2 to Lelouch.

Everyone was now curious as to what the thing that Lelouch and C-2 were keeping a secret. Everyone started talking as Lelouch and C-2 left the room and went to their room upstairs. Once they were there C-2 closed the door and said, "Lelouch when are you going to tell everyone that we have a daughter whom is called Euphemia and that she has the power of immortality as well as using Geass?"

"I suppose I can make an announcement about it on the television today if you would like me to do that. Does that sound good?" Asked Lelouch in a calm voice.

"That sounds good to me. Just be careful that you don't say too much." Said C-2 cautiously.

"I won't I promise." Said Lelouch as he kissed her and they both walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where everyone stood talking.

"I am going to make an announcement on television today Ohgi I want this to be broadcasted all over The United States of Japan. Is that understood?" Asked Lelouch in a serious tone.

The room in the kitchen went dead silent then Lelouch kissed Nunnally and C-2 goodbye and then left out the door to his work at the newly built castle of which they called Obliterators Castle for it was built right on top of the castle that was once the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire.

Ten hours later as the news conference was about to end Lelouch stood up and said in a deep and booming voice, "I have an announcement to make everyone of Japan."

The room was silent for a long while then someone stood up and said, "What is it? That we are going to war again with the Britannian Empire?"

"No, I am announcing the next line in the throne after I die." Said Lelouch loudly so all could hear. "The next in line to the throne is my daughter Euphemia or as you guys must address her when you see her at school or in public Princess Euphemia."

The room was dead silent not even a mouse moved for they were all waiting to see Lelouch's daughter come out from behind the curtain. Then there was an applause and then it started getting louder and louder until the whole room shook with applause. "When will we be able to meet your daughter King Lelouch?" Asked an aduiance member.

"You will meet her in due time. I can assure you that much." Said Lelouch proudly.

Three hours after the news conference, Lelouch was heading to pick up his daughter from Kallen's house where she stayed to be schooled in the arts of royalty and the past doings of the world…

"Ohgi I want this area to be sealed off by tomorrow morning is that clear?" Said Lelouch in a voice of authority.

"Yes, my king. I will have sealed off tonight and manned by guards by midnight tonight." Said Ohgi grudgingly. "If I may ask why do you not want your daughter to be going to school with the other kids?"

"I shall have C-2 explain that when we are back at the house with everyone else." Said Lelouch trying to avoid the subject as he usually did after a long day of work.

Five hours after picking up Kallen and Princess Euphemia, they arrived back at the house with a bunch of the old student council members from back in his high school years there to greet him…

"Welcome home Lelouch and my sweet daughter Euphemia." C-2 said excitedly.

The house was filled with Lelouch's old high school friends and the room was heavily guarded by giant Knightmares outside. "Hey Lelouch, how long were you and C-2 planning on keeping your daughter a secret from us it has been how long since the war and you still don't trust your friends with that secret?" Said Suzaku as he patted Lelouch on the back.

"Well you see it isn't that I don't trust you guys its that I didn't want the media to get a hold of this information and then have my daughter never have a free life." Said Lelouch as he began to set his stuff down by the door.

"Oh Lulu," called a familiar voice, "I have some fudge for your daughter like you requested."

"Shirley I had no idea you were going to make so much fudge." Laughed Lelouch when he saw there was three platters full of an assortment of fudge.

"Well I didn't know what kind of fudge she liked so I made all the ones I knew how to make." Laughed Shirley as she guided Euphemia over to the fudge.

Then there was the sound of shattering glass and Lelouch looked over to see a broken cup on the floor. When he saw the symbol on he began to cry uncontrollably.

"Lelouch what's wrong?" Asked Suzaku rushing to his aid.

"That certain glass was given to me by my mother and it bears her symbol on it." He cried harder.

"Daddy don't cry." Said Euphemia as she forced him to look into her eyes and the full force of her Geass took effect on him and almost immediately he stopped crying.

Suzaku stepped back mouth gapping, he managed to stammer out, "She can use Geass as well Lelouch?"

"Yes she can and hers is less lethal than mine. She is also immortal, but you can't tell anyone that or else she will never live a normal life." Said Lelouch uncertain wether anybody else heard him.

"Hey Lelouch may I ask a favor of you?" Said Suzaku in a quivering voice.

"I have been thinking about this ever since I heard that you named her after your half-sister Princess Euphemia." Said Suzaku voice trailing off.

"I know you want to be her knight." Said Lelouch uncertain of what Suzaku would say.

"Yes, would that be okay with you and C-2 and of course Euphemia as well?" Asked Suzaku curiously.

"Yes they all agree you would be well suited for the postion, but you will do it in secrecy. Nobody will know you are her knight. If anybody asks you are just her advisor like Kallen is." Said Lelouch in an understanding tone of voice.

"But let me ask you something Lelouch. How did you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"Well actually like her mother, Euphemia has the ability to connect with me and C-2's minds and her mind link extends beyond that. She can read peoples thoughts around her and as such C-2 has been teaching her how to shut out those thoughts she doesn't want to hear. So she doesn't go insane like the few that have the power of Geass have done in the past." Said Lelouch in a calming voice.

"It is time we do the toast I give you thee Suzaku the right to lead the toast."

Suzaku took a fork and lightly tapped his glass that popped out an unusual sound, then all was silent as Suzaku began to speak loudly, "Here is a toast to the future ruler of The United States of Japan. May she live a long and happy life and may her parents live long as well."

Then everyone shouted, "LONG LIVE KING LELOUCH, LONG LIVE QUEEN C-2, AND LONG LIVE PRINCESS EUPHEMIA!"

In the years that followed…

Lelouch and C-2 had 3 more children 2 girls and a boy.

Their daughter Princess Euphemia went to public school and protected those who got bullied with her newly perfected power of Geass.

Suzaku became Princess Euphemia's knight and also grew up to become a teacher at Ashford Academy.

Milly came to love Princess Euphemia and spent time with her every chance she got.

Shirley became the leader of the military force after, she was schooled in military strategy by Lelouch and C-2.

The government Lelouch and C-2 set up was in route to becoming the worlds first government to stand against the Holy Britannian Empire.

The world leaders from other governments secretly worked with Lelouch and C-2 to make the world a peaceful place.


End file.
